Mask of Words
by Daggerpoint
Summary: 28 ficlets and drabbles about Bluestreak. There is more to him then an endless stream of words... Mix of G1, Movie, and whatever else I feel like throwing in, rating varies with each ficlet
1. Book Reading

**Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me. They belong to Hasbro. This is simply for fun and as an interesting writing exercise, no profit was made.**

**AN: In preparation for another fanfic I am in the process of writing I decided to do a character study of Bluestreak, as I have not written him before. So here is the 1st story of the 28 meme.**

**Requested by** **mommimusprime over on LJ.**

**Story Notes: I am not extremely familiar with Trailbreaker, so he may be a little OoC.**

* * *

**Book Reading**

Trailbreaker sighed, as he stared up at the ceiling of the med-bay. An ambush during patrol had left the normally active mech berth ridden until Ratchet decided his internal repair system had had enough time to work. That had been two days ago. Normally Ratchet would have sent the patient back to their own quarters to heal, but Trailbreaker was notorious for ignoring the medic's orders to go off-roading.

Trailbreaker sighed again. He heard the med-bay doors slide open, but didn't acknowledge it. It was probably just Ratchet returning from a meeting with Prime.

"Trailbreaker?" The soft, hesitant voice of Bluestreak was not what he expected to hear. The Datsun, with whom he had been patrolling, had gotten off with minimal time in the repair bay. The Hilux turned to see the smaller mech, standing there wringing his hands.

"Yes Blue?"

It was as if someone had opened a damn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get the way. I should have stayed down and taken out Thrust sooner. I'm sorry."

Trailbreaker leaned back into the bunk. He had heard that Bluestreak took it as a personal failure each time another mech was injured in a skirmish during which he felt he could have done something. He just hadn't realized exactly how personally the younger mech would take it.

"And I knew I should have taken the shot, but I didn't want to hit you..."

"Blue." The younger mech looked up, stopping midword. "It wasn't your fault."

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say. "But you go hurt because I couldn't line up the shot fast enough. And they ambushed us because I was running my vocalizer. Again Red Alert warned me about excessive talking during patrol, and I didn't listen."

Trailbreaker winced. He'd have to talk to Red Alert about undermining the younger's perception of himself. "Tell you what Blue. Find some way to entertain me for a little while, and we'll call it even." He felt kind of bad for doing this, but the Datsun wouldn't stop until he felt he had made up for his mistakes.

"Well I've got a book chip on me? I could read to you if you'd like? It's a human book about a..."

Trailbreaker just nodded. "That sounds great."

Bluestreak pulled the chip out of subspace, and made himself comfortable at the end of the berth.

When Ratchet returned half an hour later, he found his patient engrossed in the story, the Datsun was cheerfully reading out loud, looking happier then he had since the ambush. He stood there slackjawed for a moment, and Trailbreaker shot the medic an amused look, before resettling into the berth, careful not to disturb the storyteller.

Ratchet simply shook his head, and went about his business, half an audio tuned into the story

* * *

**AN2: Yes I am the same person as hellsangelcurse over on lj, where more of these are posted. **

**Also these are not beta'd so feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.**


	2. At the Beach

**AN: Not sure what to say about this one...**

**Requested by a friend of mine from RL**

* * *

**At the Beach**

Bluestreak stood at the edge of the beach, just where the waves broke gently splashing his feet, watching the sky. It was late afternoon, not quite early evening, although the sun had just started to dip. The gray mech had come to this secluded stretch early in the morn. He had left with a only a 'go ahead' from Prowl, shortly after getting off shift.

Cliffjumper had been running his vocalizer again; he had decided to choose Bluestreak as that morning's taget. And Bluestreak knew he shouldn't let the bitter minibot's words get to him, but when the minibot had accused him of purposefully leaving the a hole in the defense, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out before he took a page out of Sunstreaker's book and slagged the malicious mech.

Yesterday's battle had been brutal, with more then half of the bots ending up in medbay, himself included. Somehow they hadn't lost anyone, thank Primus. Bluestreak himself, had needed some minor repairs, but nothing to warrant an extended stay. The twins however had gotten royally slagged, and even now were in the medbay. Bluestreak flinched at the thought.

While he was deep in thought as the sun dipped further, the afternoon stretching to evening. So deep in his musing Bluestreak paid no more mind to the blips that popped up on his display then to confirm that they were his allies. Instead he just stared ahead, berating himself for his performance the day before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bluestreak jumped when Sideswipe spoke from his side.

"Makes me wish I had my paints," Sunstreaker said from his other side.

"What are you guys doing here? You didn't it sneak out of the med bay? You were hurt real bad..."

Sunstreaker placed one finger gently against his lips to silence him as Sideswipe reached out to pull the Datsun against him.

"We heard about what Cliffjumper said, and how you left and hadn't come back yet," Sideswipe murmured against his neck.

Placing a small kiss on Sunstreaker's finger, Bluestreak drew his head back just far enough so he could speak. "But you shouldn't leave the medbay. You should be where Ratchet can keep an eye on you until you're healed."

"Which is why I came out here with these two fraggers." Ratchet stood further up the beach, arms crossed. "Now bring him up here. We're going back to the Ark. I want to take a look at his wounds."

The twins lead an unresisting Bluestreak up the beach to the medic. As they did, he threw a look over his shoulder, just in time to see the sun dip fully below the horizon.


	3. On His Knees

**AN: This is an excerpt from the larger story I'm writing. **

**SN: 2IC - second in command**

**On His Knees**

When Prowl gave him the news, Bluestreak could only stare at the 2IC. A trap? They had to be lying. Jazz was coming back. He was coming home. He promised. It was just a simple in and out mission. Prowl was lying. He had to be. Jazz was coming home. Blackout couldn't have gotten him. He wasn't be on his way back there. They had barely gotten out the first time. Before he could respond Bluestreak felt his knees give out; he hit the floor, a keening cry tearing out of his vocalizer, mourning. "JAZZ!" Jazz was back with Megatron.


	4. Exhausted

**AN: Requested by darkdaebereth on LJ**

**SN: This is my first time writing Mirage.**

* * *

**Exhausted **

When Bluestreak flopped down beside the spy, Mirage was prepared to have his audios talked off. While the aristocratic bot was not looking forward to it, he didn't have the spark to tell the young gunner to go away. Which is why he was completely surprise when there was no chatter. Concern evident upon his brow, Mirage turned to the gunner, only to find the Datsun curled up asleep on the other half of the couch.

He chuckled softly to himself, and looked around, taking a small sip of energon. The victory party was in full swing, high grade flowing, and the music blasting. In other words the lounge was a mad house. The minibots had taken up a section and were playing some kind of game. Sunstreaker was in med-bay, so Sideswipe was rather subdued. Jazz and Blaster had taken up space as a make shift dance floor. The party swirled around the couch.

Mirage took another look at the Bluestreak. The gunner was curled as much as possible, one elbow on the armrest, head rested delicately on that. He was going to be sore if he recharged in that position. The Lieger shook his head, and reached out and pulled the younger mech down so that he lay across the couch, using Mirage's lap as a pillow.

With a sigh, the spy turned back to observing the party. The gunner must have been completely exhausted. He had barely twitched when Mirage had rearranged him, not to mention the sheer amount of noise in the lounge. As the night grew later and the party began to wind down, Sideswipe wandered over. Gently he lifted the sleeping Datsun, so that he could sit down next the spy. The two just sat in silence, sipping energon; as Bluestreak snuggled closer to both of them.

"Thanks."

"Excuse me?" The aristocratic mech turned to look at his seatmate.

"Thanks, for looking after Blue."

"I...don't understand."

"Blue doesn't recharge real well on his own. Touch helps a lot. So thanks, for letting him do this."

The spy nodded. He had noticed that himself, just as he has noticed that the gunner talked more

and about more inane things after a bad recharge. A flash of yellow caught his optic and he looked up to see a passive Sunstreaker looking back at him.

The yellow Lamborghini walked over to the couch, and gave the Lieger an appraising look, before he reached down and scooped the still sleeping Datsun into his arms. A short nod and he was walking away. Sideswipe stood and stretched.

"Please don't mention this tomorrow."

Mirage raised an optic ridge. Would the wonders never cease. Sideswipe. Being polite.

The red Lamborghini must have misinterpreted the look. "Blue would rather think about the present rather then the past. Bringing this up will only hurt him." He looked expectant.

"You have my word."

At that the warrior nodded and left, much as his twin had moments earlier.

Swirling the energon left in his cube, Mirage took a long drink. He would have to keep a more careful eye on Bluestreak, especially if he could command such loyalty from such self involved mechs as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story this far. I hope everyone is enjoying it.


	5. Naughty

**AN: Requested by jigsaws231 over on LJ.**

**SN:Again not overly familiar with Tracks. And I know Bluestreak is a little out of character in the next one, but I'm playing with him having a slight edge when it comes to protecting those he cares about.**

* * *

**Naughty**

Bluestreak quietly crept out of the quarters, careful to avoid the sweeps of the security cameras. The smirk on his face rivaled Sideswipe at his worst. As a general rule Bluestreak was not a sneaky mech; he preferred to ignore that specific set of skills whenever possible.

However occasionally, very very rarely, someone managed to push him far enough to employ some more... underhand tactics.

Case and point: Tracks. The corvette was almost as notorious as Sunstreaker when it came to his looks, and just as bad about provoking confrontations. However unlike the Lamborghini, Tracks preferred to use words to hurt his opponents. Today had been no different, except he had gone too far.

He had verbally assaulted Hound. Normally the jeep would have ignored the vain mech, but when Tracks had claimed that the earth loving mech would sell them to the Decepticons to become human, Hound had had enough. The jeep had taken off; was still gone, and Bluestreak decided enough was enough. No one purposefully hurt his friends, not when he could retaliate.

Jazz was on monitor duty, when the call came in. Did he know where Tracks was? He apparently hadn't reported for a shift on guard duty, luckily Bluestreak had been around and volunteered to take the shift. The vain mech was also not answering his com. Jazz answered negative, before leaning back a contemplative look on his face. When Blaster came to relieve him, the porche head towards the corvette's quarters.

There was a bit of a commotion when he arrived. Half the mechs in attendance were on the ground laughing. Jazz pushed himself to the front and had to bite back his own laughter. Tracks had been packaged up like an oversized action figure, unable to twitch a servo. On the box was written: "_Tracks: Vain, egotistical, and self-absorbed. Likes to run his vocalizer. Perfect target for pranks and revenge. A real collectible, just don't scratch the paint._ " Another smaller note, one very few mechs had noticed read: "_Debt: Paid-in-full_".

At the sight of the smaller note, Jazz turned on his heels and made his way down to the brig. Casually he leaned next to Bluestreak. "So how did you manage it?"

"Why Jazz I have no idea what you're talking about it. I've been on guard duty since Tracks never showed. I wonder what happened to him. ..."

Jazz shot a sidelong glance at the sharpshooter. "And you just happened to have nothing better to do then hang out where you were sure to hear about Tracks not turning up for duty."

A naughty smile spread itself across Bluestreak's face. "I just wanted to help out. You can't blame me if we have such irresponsible mechs in our ranks."

Jazz shook his head, and listened to Bluestreak ramble. The kid was good, even if he didn't use his skills too often. He wouldn't turn him in; he had no proof. Besides it wasn't like Tracks hadn't been asking for it.


	6. WellShagged

**AN: This ficlet contains Slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple**

**Requested by ladyrhiannon873 over on LJ**

**SN: A female OC was requested, hence Froststrike was born. However I'm not good with OCs so she's a little one dimensional. **

**Oh this was written on April Fools Day.**

* * *

**Well-Shagged **

When Bluestreak came tumbling out of Froststrike's quarters, on his way to to the wash racks before patrol, he did not expect to collide with his lovers. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked just as surprised. With a slight yelp he stumbled back into Froststike who had come to the door to see what the commotion was about. A quick glance at the Lamborghini's in the hall, and a devious smirk flashed across her face. Payback was a bitch. The slightly taller femme wrapped her arms around the gray mech in front of her, pulling him close. A quick kiss on the helm, a mummer of the time in his audio, and release. Bluestreak took off to the washracks before his lovers could process what had happened. With an innocent smile Froststrike stepped back into her quarters and allowed the door to close in front of the startled Twins.

After the doors closed and Bluestreak was out of sight, Sideswipe turned to his brother. "Please tell me I did not see what I thought I just saw."

Sunstreaker just growled.

Before he could do more then that Bluestreak came tearing back down the hall. "Hey late for patrol. Get some rest; you both were on shift all night. Don't stay up all day playing pranks. Love you." And with a quick kiss for each, Bluestreak was gone.

The twins just stared at each other. While that was normal behavior for Bluestreak when he was late, but he never acted that normal when he felt guilty. And cheating on his lovers would definitely make him guilty.

Which only left one option. Someone just tried to pull a fast one on the Lamborghini Twins. Sideswipe quirked an optic at Sunstreaker, who grinned viciously. This was going to be fun.

Bluestreak returned to a quiet Ark hours later. He frowned, It was April 1st, surely his lover would not pass up the opportunity. A quiet Ark meant only a couple of things: Sideswipe was plotting, or Sideswipe was in the brig. Which meant given the day Sunstreaker had probably joined him. Bluestreak let out a sigh. Shaking his head he proceeded to the wash racks.

The racks were deserted at this hour, and the Datsun sighed as the warmed fluid pattered gently against his armor. He shuttered his optics, before turning his face into the spray.

A pair of arms around his middle, and the lips on his, startled Bluestreak back to the present. His optics flashed on only to see Sunstreaker, optics smoldering, staring into his. Which meant that the arms around him belonged to Sideswipe. The gray mech relaxed back into the hold, knowing that he was utterly helpless against the two front line fighters.

He let out a moan into the mouth that was pressed deliciously against his, as the hands around began to move, tracing sensitive seams. Bluestreak was quickly lost in a haze of pleasure.

"It wasn't nice to tease us this morning." Sunstreaker breathed in his audio, tweaking an extra sensitive wire, sending him crashing into overload.

When Bluestreak regained his senses, his lovers were gone, the wash racks empty aside from himself. Shaking Bluestreak got to his feet and finished his wash routine. Shutting off the racks, he leaned against the wall. Something was up, he could feel it. What was it Sunstreaker had said just before he overloaded? Ah yes '_It wasn't nice to tease us this morning._' Shaking his head at the cryptic message Bluestreak left the wash racks and head to the rec room to get some energon.

The room was crowded, when Bluestreak got there, from the recent shift change. His eyes automatically sought out the twins, who were lounging around as if they hadn't a care in the world. Only someone as familiar with them as Bluestreak would have seen the predatory look in the depths of their optics.

With a nearly inaudible swallow, Bluestreak made his way to the dispenser. As he waited for the cube to fill he felt the ghost of a touch along his back. Jumping he spun around only to see Sideswipe walking towards the door, where Sunstreaker was waiting, leaning casually in the door frame. The red twin paused in the doorway, turning to face the mech still frozen at the dispenser. Both mechs let seductive smirks cross their faces, before they turned and left.

When they were out of sight, Bluestreak grabbed the cube that by that time had finished filling, and gulped it down. Setting the cube down in the disposal area, Bluestreak left the rec room in search of his lovers. After a bit he found them sparring in the gym. The two moved with grace and precision like a well choreographed dance, and Bluestreak could only watch entranced. Atleast until he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He stiffened until, they spoke.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes they are, but you best let go of me Froststrike. They tend to be rather possessive, and I'd hate to have them mad at yo. They tend to be rather extreme..."

A finger on his lips silenced him. "I know what I'm doing Blue," she purred.

"No. No. I don't think you do..." Bluestreak was again interrupted, this time by two large forms standing over him. He froze, every sensor hyper aware.

"Well what do we have here?" Sunstreaker leered.

"Looks like this little femme has taken a like to our Blue," Sideswipe purred dangerously.

Bluestreak could only stand transfixed in the overwhelming presence of his lovers; barely contained savagery evident in every word an movement. Bluestreak felt Froststrike's arms tighten around his shoulders.

Sideswipe let out a growl that sounded identical to his twin's. Said twin leaned in until his face was just in front of the femme's. "If you don't remove your arms we will."

With a yelp, Froststrike released Bluestreak, tripping in her haste and falling to the floor. Bluestreak was unresisting as the twins pulled him against them. He frowned though when he felt both mechs tremble against him. He looked up at the faces above him, then at the femme on the floor behind him. "That was mean guys."

Sideswipe burst out laughing and Sunstreaker smirked. "April fools" Sideswipe gasped out.

Froststrike just sat on the floor, stunned. "You mean your..." she trailed off.

"Not this time." Sunstreaker smirked. "Just keep your hands off what's ours in the future." With that he began to herd the Datsun out of the room.

"Don't try and prank the master," Sideswipe added. "You won't like the results." The three vanished out of the door.

Froststrike sagged against the wall and began to laugh.

Bluestreak was characteristically silent on the walk back to the twins' quarters. It was only after the door closed that he turned to face his lovers. "That was mean."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "Not as mean as she was this morning. What were you doing in her quarters anyways?"

"She invited me over cause she knew you two had landed night duty. And Mirage is still injured so Hound is staying with him, and I hate to be alone..."

Sunstreaker silenced him with a kiss. Bluestreak hastily broke it before he became enamored. "No I'm mad at you." He backed away from both of the Lamborghinis.

The twins looked at each other. A look passed between them and they pounced.

When Froststrike entered the rec room, only three mechs were present. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bluestreak. They lay curled together on a couch, Bluestreak dozing lightly against them.

"Don't you have a room for that?" She asked in a pointed tone.

"Oh we have a room alright, but if we go back there, Blue's not going to get any rest," Sideswipe answered devilishly.

* * *


	7. Angsty

**AN: This is dark. It is partially based of some of my thoughts and conversations during one of the depressive stages I had. (Including the part about universe trying to correct the mistake of letting me live.) Prowl may seem flat, however this was an attempt to characterize how everything feels to me when I get depressed. Anyways thanks for reading. **

**Angsty, Prowl, Screw up was the prompt from mmouse15 on LJ.**

* * *

**Angsty**

Prowl stepped out into the desert night, and glanced around. No one had seen Bluestreak since he had been released from the medbay. It had been a brutal battle, and everyone had been hurt. Bluestreak had had his door wings blown off, and had been dropped into stasis lock. Thankfully he had been out of it long enough for Ratchet to repair the damage. Which brought him back to the present. No one had seen Bluestreak since he had been released, almost a day ago.

He hadn't been in his quarters, the lounge, with the twins, or any of the other obvious places. No one had been able to find him as they searched the Ark. Finally someone had come to Prowl. The other Datsun had thought for a moment before walking out into the night.

His gaze settled on the gray mech sitting absolutely still against the Ark, in the one section just big enough for a mech or two to sit without being seen on Red Alert's cameras. Prowl watched for a moment. With a sigh, the tactician walked over and sat beside the gunner; Bluestreak didn't so much as twitch.

"It is not your fault Bluestreak."

The mech ignored him. Prowl sighed again. "Bluestreak look at me," he ordered.

Bluestreak growled, but turned defiant optics at his superior. Despite the glare, all Prowl saw was the pain. "Bluestreak you know it was not you're fault. Our wings give us a significant amount of sensory input. Any of us would have off lined from the pain."

Bluestreak looked away, staring back out into the desert. "Maybe I should have just died," he mumbled.

Prowl cast a sidelong glance at his companion, waiting patiently for him to continue. The silence stretched on, and Prowl was beginning to believe that he would have to probe further to get Bluestreak to talk.

"Sometimes I think Primus is trying to correct the mistake that was made when I wasn't killed, when the Decepticons razed my home. I mean I've had how many close encounters? How many times should I have died? Maybe I wasn't supposed to have lived. I'm slagging useless in melee, and a total screw up with anything other shooting or talking. Pit maybe everyone would be better off if I was dead. Then I wouldn't be talking all the time and distracting everyone. Or needing to be rescued." He leaned his head back against the hull of the Ark, staring blankly into the night sky. "I'm terrified every single time we go into battle. Frag. I can't even shoot to kill most of the time. How ironic is that? A sharpshooter who can't kill." He let out a bitter laugh.

Prowl was silent.

Bluestreak drew his knees closer to his body, and hid his face. "I'm tired," he mumbled, voice muffled. "So tired. Tired of this stupid war. Tired of being scared. Of watching my friends get hurt. Of being weak. Of not being good enough. Tired of ...everything. It's just not worth it. There is no point."

If he could have, Prowl was sure that Bluestreak would have been crying. As it was he could only sit and watch as the sharpshooter shook with suppressed emotion.

"And what of those who need you?" Prowl finally asked.

Bluestreak shrugged.

"The twins. Jazz," he pressed. "Me."

"You don't need me. No one needs me. You have Jazz and the twins have each other. I'm just a stupid third wheel."

"That's not true Bluestreak. Many bots would not be alive if not for you. The twins especially might not be here, if not for you."

Another shrug. "Anyone can shoot a gun."

"But not everyone can be calm enough to shoot as accurately as you do."

His laughter was full of self loathing. "That doesn't matter if I can't kill. Every time I shoot to disable rather then kill, I leave one more enemy to get back up. One more to get back up and hurt my friends. Maybe I should just kill myself. Get it over with and save the 'Cons the trouble. "

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again Bluestreak."

"Why not? It's true."

"You're a valuable member of the team. It would hurt everone if your were to die." He paused unsure if he should continue, before pressing on. "Not wanting to kill is not a weakness. That sort of thinking is why we battle the Decepticons. We value life; you know that."

Another non-committal shrug. The silence stretched out, Prowl unable to figure out an approach that would not put the other Datsun on the defensive, and Bluestreak unwilling to let go of his pain. So he sat beside the other, ready to listen, watching the desert before them.


	8. Naive

**AN: This story is set in my AU. It may or may not make it into the larger fic I'm writing about this universe. Requested by**** darkdaebereth over on LJ.**

**SN: ****M, for implied slavery and other issues that come along with that.**

* * *

**Naïve**

Jazz held the youngling to him, glaring as anyone who dare came near. The gray youngling, barely more then a sparkling really, recharged uneasily, tormented by the memory of his city falling around him.

Jazz felt like screaming, as he readjusted his grip. This little one had already been through so much, too much. The sole survivor of his city, he had watched everyone he knew, everything he was familiar with be destroyed in front of his eyes by the Decepticons. It almost would have been kinder for him to have died with the city, rather then to have come to the attention of Megatron.

Jazz himself had been here for almost a vorn, himself not much older then the mech he held in his arms. However Jazz felt so much older; one grew up quickly as one of Megatron's pets. When Jazz had been dragged in, the situation had been much different. Jazz's family had been destroyed vorns ago and he had survived on his own, until his capture. Life as Megatron's pet hadn't been much different then life on the streets. There was the constant jocking for position, trying to gain and retain a position that would keep the Decepticon leader from getting... bored with you. Betrayal was common, expected, and Jazz was good at the game, despite being one of the youngest. No one helped him; he helped himself.

But the youngling in his lap would not survive without help. Up until an orn ago the little one had had a family, a home, a life. Now he had nothing. Nothing... but Jazz. Jazz refused to let the youngling get crushed by the older pets.

Less then a joor ago, the youngling had been carelessly tossed into the room, where all the Pets stayed when they were not summoned by Megatron. The little mech had been in the center of the room, shaking and staring, optics wide. Jazz had felt his spark go out to the little one, but taking care of another was a way to weaken yourself. He had managed to ignore the smaller mech, until one of the large mechs had taken an... interest.

Unable to sit back and watch the youngling be further destroyed, when he could prevent it, Jazz had placed himself between the two, with a loud claim. Most of the larger mechs stepped carefully around Jazz. Not only was he an effective combatant on his own, he was also one of Megatron's favorites, and no one wanted to frag off Megatron.

Within breems the two youngest mechs were a unit. Jazz informing the other on his new life, as he tidied the smaller, silent mech. "Any questions?" he asked, as he briskly dried the youngling.

"Why?"

Jazz twitched an optic ridge.

"Why me? I'm not going to be able to help you. I'm only a hindrance."

Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because its the right thing to do."

Which lead them to where they were now. When the whimpering got more intense, Jazz gently coaxed the bot towards wakefulness. Upon waking the younger buried himself in the elders arms, attempting to shut out the memories.

A commotion at the door distracted them both. The guards. All the pets stood at attention; Jazz slightly in front of the new arrival as if to shield him from the sweeping gaze of the guard. An unseen signal, and Jazz felt the rough hands on his frame, and heard the youngest cry out in pain. Going limp as the two were retrieved, Jazz could only pray that what was coming would not irrevocably destroy Bluestreak.


	9. Jealous

**AN:**

I) The prompt was for a jealous Bluestreak.  
II) This does technically take place in my AU (the original story is in the process of being written and is not available yet), however I do not know if this particular set up will be a relationship in the story. It does seem to work though... However this situation will not mostly because...  
III) I don't like the femmes much overall, I find them way too stereotypical, and shallow. (Besides slash is so much more interesting)

**SN:** Written for redwasabi89 over on lj. The prompt was a dominant Bluestreak as the jealous one. **Warning this contains slash and a threesome.**

_If you don't like don't read. I am not responsible if you read beyond this point._

* * *

**Jealous **

Bluestreak stood against the wall watching the scene before him. Most would have been surprised to see the normally amicable, and talkative bot silent and frowning, that is if they had been paying any attention. What they couldn't do was hear his internal monologue.

'Who does she think she is? She shows up and thinks that she can have anyone with just a glance.' Bluestreak glared at the pink femme who was busy flirting with every mech present... including Prowl. 'As if she can't tell that he has absolutely no interest in her.' Arcee had been here for less then a week in human terms, and already she had managed to entrance a good number of mechs, but some how her attention had been drawn to the stoic 2IC. The Datsun had orders to make sure she was settling in and to keep the rest from harassing the only femme present, so there was little he could do to extract himself from the situation.

Narrowing his optics, he crossed his arms in front of his chassis. 'If she runs her hands over his chassis one more time I will tear them off.' Bluestreak found himself reining in the instinct to play the game. It wasn't something he liked to do, but something he had learned to survive. 'At least he won't let her near his wings.' Blue smirked at that.

Although he had the majority of his attention on the flirting female, Bluestreak didn't even flinch when Jazz appeared by his side. The saboteur copied the Datsun's position, a frown upon his face. "She's all over him."

Bluestreak nodded. " If she runs her hands over his chassis one more time I will not be responsible for my actions."

Jazz smirked. "Can I help?"

Bluestreak glanced over at the Solstice. "Got a plan?"

"You play the game as well as anyone. Why don't we show them why you survived?"

Bluestreak was silent. He hated remembering his time under Megatron, but at this point he was too aggravated with Arcee to care. "Prowl wont be happy."

Jazz just shrugged. "They're bound to find out that Prowl's not just mine sooner or later."

"Prime then."

"Let's just say I've dealt with Prime."

"Then let the game begin."

Bluestreak smirked, and Jazz stretched himself sensuously, before settling back to watch the show.

With one last look at his silver lover Bluestreak sauntered towards the crowd of mechs surrounding Arcee.

Prowl suppressed a sigh of irritation. Arcee refused to stop flirting with him, despite the fact that he had made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in her. A quick glance around the room, showed his two lovers talking to each other, visibly aggravated. While most of the Ark knew that Jazz and Prowl were together, very few realized that this relationship also included Bluestreak. The younger Datsun didn't mind being over looked. He preferred to keep his private life just that, private. However neither lover was pleased with Arcee's less then subtle invitations. Again suppressing his own annoyance, Prowl turned his attention back towards his charge.

During his musing Bluestreak had joined the crowd. Prowl frowned. His lover preferred avoidance to confrontation, but with the way his door wings were set it looked like he was gearing up for just that. The younger Datsun soon joined in the rather inane conversation, chatting about this and that, living up to his name.

"Primus do you ever shut up?" Arcee finally snapped.

Bluestreak just looked up ever so innocent, at least to those who didn't speak door wing. "What ever do you mean Arcee? I thought you liked conversation. You do talk a lot yourself."

"And that's the difference," she sneered. "I want to speak, but you're too immature to let anyone else get a word in."

The mechs around them tensed. They protected their own, even if Bluestreak did occasionally get annoying. The Datsun just smiled unconcerned. "And you're too immature to leave off a mech who doesn't want you." His tone was blithely innocent.

Arcee sputtered. "Take that back."

The gunner tilted his head and looked at the angry femme. "No." His tone didn't change. "It's the truth after all."

Arcee's features hardened, before relaxing back into a smirk. "You're just jealous. Jealous that he chose to spend time with me."

"Wow you are really good at deluding yourself. After all he was ordered to accompany you." Bluestreak paused for a fraction of a second, before turning to Prowl. "Which reminds me. Jazz said he talked to Optimus."

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Seems he's... released you from your last assignment." The gunner sauntered up to the tactician, wings twitching in merriment evident only to a few. "Jazz wants to spend some quality time... _together_." The gathered company watched in amazement as the 2IC let the Datsun run a

hand teasingly over a wing. He hadn't let Arcee any where near them.

"We've _missed_ you," Bluestreak breathed, loud enough only for Prowl to hear. With that the gunner with glided back over to the silver saboteur, a little bit of sway in his hips.

"Excuse me." The tactician quickly excused himself, and was across the room before any of the others could react. The entire room was stunned when he swept the younger Datsun into his arms kissing him thoroughly, before receiving the same treatment. One murmured something and the three left the rec room, never fully letting any of the others go.

All the while the pink femme simmered with jealousy, as the gossip quickly flared like wildfire around her.

* * *

**AN2: **OK I have absolutely no idea where this pairing came from, the bunny bit and won't let go... So I wrote the Threesome, and somehow it actually seems to work... So I'm either crazy, going to the Pit or both.

Oh and these stories go in no particular order, and are not really in the same universe, other then the ones I specify are in my AU.


	10. Disheveled

**AN: This was requested by mmouse15 on LJ with the prompt Hound, mountain. Posts have been slow due to school owning me. **

**Then I injured my wrist and was reduced to typing one handed. On the plus side I'm graduating on time.**

* * *

**Disheveled**

Hound was the first one to see Bluestreak as he stumbled into the Ark. The Datsun was covered in a myriad of scrapes and dents. One of his headlights was cracked, his chevron was bent, and he had one of his wrists tucked into his stomach, where the smallest amount of energon could be dripping slowly.

The Jeep started and immediately put in a com to Ratchet. "Blue what happened? Are you alright?" The tracker was doing a fair impression of the injured mech. "Was it the Decepticons?" The flow of speech paused for a moment. If it had been the Decepticons why hadn't Bluestreak called for back up?

The Datsun tried to wave him off. Under the Jeep's eyes Bluestreak seemed more and more sheepish. At that moment Ratchet chose to arrive. Taking one look at the gray mech he grabbed his uninjured wrist and dragged him to the medbay, despite the vocal protests from his patient. Hound followed behind silently; determined to get an answer to Blue's injuries.

"On the berth," Ratchet growled tersely. Bluestreak awkwardly hefted himself to sit on the edge. "Wrist." Slowly the gray mech extended his arm, palm upwards. Ratchet huffed, as he examined the wound. It was an oddly shaped gash in the primary energon line, just in the wrist. Grumbling the medic went to work.

It was quiet, aside from Ratchet's swearing and his tools. Several breems later he finished, and stepped back to examen his work. "That should do it." Bluestreak nodded. The medic was distracted as the twins came barreling into the medbay still arguing.

The Datsun giggled as he watched the scene, very glad for the timely distraction. He knew he was about to be a target for the Hatchet's ire. However he had forgotten about the patient, green mech also waiting for an explanation.

Hound cleared his vocals, drawing Bluestreak's attention to himself. "Mind telling my why you came in here looking like you were scrapping with the Decepticons?"

The younger mech squirmed under the calm gaze of his roommate. The two just stared at each other for a moment. Then Bluestreak ducked his head and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that Bluestreak? I couldn't hear you."

Another mumble.

"Bluestreak I still can't understand you."

"I SAID I FELL DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!" Bluestreak yelled. The shout drew the attention of every mech in the room. Suddenly the Datsun wished he had a cloaking device like Mirage and could just vanish.


	11. Exploring

**AN: Requested by tactilecontact on LJ, with the prompt of a butterfly atrium, but a garden worked better in this case.**

* * *

**Exploring**

He stood absolutely still as they whirled around him. The light breeze lifted them gently, as hundreds of tiny wings fluttered. His optics were wide as he tried to take it all in, but he didn't move for fear of crushing the tiny creatures, which danced through the air. "What are they?" he asked softly.

Hound chuckled lightly, as he arranged the plants had had brought with them. "Butterflies."

"They're beautiful," Bluestreak breathed. He went froze again as a tiny butterfly hovered in front of his optics, before gently getting down on his nose. Delighted Bluestreak turned his sensors to the tiny creature. He was not scientifically minded, like Perceptor, but these tiny beings were fascinating. The little one on his nose flexed its wings, launching itself back into the air. "Why are there so many here? There are never this many around the Ark."

Hound laughed softly again. "This is a butterfly garden."

"A butterfly garden?"

"This area was planted specifically with butterflies in mind. It's also protected and maintained. Its a safe place for the butterflies to come and lay eggs."

The Datsun didn't acknowledge the comment. His optics were wide taking it all in.

"Blue?" The gunner turned to face his roommate. "Want to help me plant these? They're good for the caterpillars."

Treading lightly the younger mech made his way over to the green tracker. "What types?"

"Some lupines. A little bit of milkweed..."

A little while later the two settled down to admire their work. Hound was quietly pointing out different types of butterflies as they reemerged after having left from the planting. "The yellow one over there is a swallowtail, and the orange is a monarch."

"What about the one with the red on the outside of the wing?"

"Ah an American Lady."

"What about the blue one?"

"Which one?"

The butterfly was almost pure blue with slightly darker edging on the wings, and lightly frosted in white.

"Primus," Hound breathed.

"What?"

"That's a Mission Blue. They don't live this far north."

"They don't?"

"No, they're habitat is in California. Right around San Francisco." A pause. "And only there."

"Then how did one get up here?"

"I have no idea. I'll call the US Fish and Wildlife Service when we get back. They should know about this."

"We don't have to leave yet do we?"

Hound smiled fondly at the smaller mech. "No, it'll keep for a little while."

Casually the gunner lay his head against the shoulder of his companion, content to watch the delicate jewels playing in the summer breeze.

* * *

_SN: The mission blue butterfly is an endangered species of butterfly. It only lives in specific areas of California. The males have the brilliant blue inner wing. I think this one hooked a ride on the lupines Hound was planting. _


	12. Silly

**AN: This was requested by darkdaebereth over on LJ with the prompt of a seeker. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it does amuse me, so you get to read it.**

* * *

**Silly**

His aim never wavered. The blue seeker stood proudly in front of him, but wary of the weapon aimed at his spark.

Bluestreak cycled air through his intakes rapidly. This was bad. One shot and everything would be over. One misstep and he would be dead. Any hesitation on his part and it everything would be reviled. Desperately Bluestreak wished for the rounds in his subspace pockets. He's current munitions were useless against the seeker. Silently the gunner prayed to every deity he knew that someone had managed to get a message back to the Ark.

"Do you really think you can take me down on your own?" The seeker's voice was deep, and raw.

"Well that was the plan."

The seeker's laugh was arrogant. "Put the gun down and I'll make your death swift." He took one menacing step forward.

"In your dreams Thundercracker!" With that Bluestreak fired.

The look on Thundercraker's face as the bright, Sunstreaker yellow paint spreading across his chassis was priceless. However it was quickly lost as Bluestreak fired another paint ball into the Decepticon's face. He stumbled blindly back, and Bluestreak shoved his hand into his subspace, scrambling for his actual munitions. Just as his hand closed around the magazine, Thundercracker regained himself, wiping the paint off his optics. Growling the F-15 took aim at the crouched gunner.

The sound of weapons fire brought his head back to the blue flier. No longer just streaked with yellow, but a mishmash of magenta, burgundy, and lime colored paint covered his frame. The distraction lasted long enough for Blue to reload his weapon, and focus it back on the target.

"I am not stupid Autobot," hissed the seeker.

"No but you are slow." The shot at Thundercracker's feet made his point nicely. The sound of rabidly approaching engines convinced the Decepticon that Lady Luck did not favor him to day. With a grunt of disgust he took to the sky.

"Wow who's TC's detailer?" Jazz's voice broke the silence left by the seeker's departure. "Cause they're definitely color blind."

Partially because of relief; partially because of the comment, Bluestreak cracked up. After all Thundercracker had looked ridiculous with the mismatched colors. Yellow really wasn't his color.


	13. Kickass

**AN: My muses have gone AWOL. So this drabble is definitely not my best work, although I hope its still enjoyable.**

**Written for cmdrtekk on LJ. **

**SN: This takes place on Cybertron, before long the launch of the Ark.**

* * *

**Kickass **

Bluestreak delicately picked his way through the ruins. A few moments were spent in consideration, appraising the stability and advantages of various structures. Making a decision, he slipped into one of the ruined buildings, on his way to the top floor.

The gunner pulled his rifle from subspace, loading it and sighting his target. Everything was set. "I'm in position Prowl."

"Roger that. Smokescreen go."

From his vantage point Bluestreak could see the plume of smoke that the diversionary tactician was named for. He lowered his head back to his scope, just as the Decepticons came pouring out. There. His intakes were steady and regular. Time was suspended. Lovingly his finger curled around the trigger. The target went down, stunned; a tracking device even now working its way deeper into circutry.

He pulled away from the window. "Target is marked. I repeat target is marked."

"Good work. Get back to HQ. Smokescreen is already on his way."

"Acknowledged."

The young Autobot subspaced his rifle. Quickly he made his way out of the building. He could hear the shouts from the Decepticons. Quickly he dropped into the catacombs beneath the city, and made his way back to the base.

Prowl and Smokescreen were both there to greet him. "Any injuries? Or other problems?" Prowl inquired.

"No problem Prowl. Not even a scratch. It's like they couldn't even tell which direction I shot from..." As Bluestreak chatted on, the three Datsuns walked into Autobot HQ to report a successful mission.


	14. Dancing

**AN: So some of my muses finally wandered home, this is the result. **

**For tiamat1972 over on LJ.**

**SN: Yes this chapter has slash. Only "blah" is spoken allowed.  
**

* * *

**Dancing**

They stood there, toe to toe, optic to optic, neither willing to give an inch. It was a carefully orchestrated dance, a battle of the minds. Soldier and Officer fiercely focused on their goal. A tense silence enveloped them.

'You won't hurt him. I won't let you,' one pair glittered, optics like chips of ice.

'How dare you. He's mine,' the other set snarled, even as a red arm pulled the mech in question protectively against him. 'Mine to hold, mine to protect, mine to love.'

Doorwings came up in a stark V. 'You love no one but yourself and your twin.' It was an accusatory glare.

'We make an exception for him.' The flames were vehement.

'We? Then why isn't he here?'

'You know exactly why.'

'Exactly. He nearly was slagged, and you're no better. You'll leave him; break his spark' The optics grew even colder.

'I won't let you separate us,' the optics blazed.

'I can and I will.'

'No you won't.' The stare was ferocious. 'I won't let you hurt him like that.'

'Better then you.'

'The pit it is! I'll die for him.'

'Dieing is easy.'

'You think I don't know that?'

'You'll die for him, but will you live for him,' the officer demanded silently

'I can't promise him forever, but I do promise him all I am.' The soldier proclaimed.

'Then you just might do.'

A startled look entered into the other's optics. He had been prepared for a much longer battler

The entire exchange lasted only seconds. Prowl nodded once. "You request my blessing." His optics softened as he looked at Bluestreak who was tucked into Sideswipe's arms. "And you have it."

A brilliant smile blossomed across the younger Datsun's face, as the red twin hugged him closer. The young gunner's optics sparkled with emotion. Gratitude, relief, disbelief, and when he glanced at the mech who held him, love.

"Now I have duties to attend to," and with that Prowl left.

The two lovers barely noticed, as Sideswipe leaned in for a kiss. They just stood there for a moment, lost in each other, and then the Lamborghini pulled back so their lips just barely touched.

"What was that all about?" Bluestreak mumbled, as he placed chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Just a tango. He only wants what's best for you."

"You're what's best for me."

Sideswipe smirked, and pulled the smaller mech in for another kiss.


	15. Drinking

**AN: Written for lstarrunner on LJ **

**SN: Contains mechs drinking the equivalent of alcohol. Chalk OOCness up to the fact that they're all at least buzzed.**

* * *

**Drinking**

The gunner curled up on couch giggling as the twins playfully, well playfully for them, wrestled on the rec room floor. Everyone was giving the brothers a wide berth, content to celebrate and wait for one of the officers to get fed up and break it up. It never happened, instead Bluestreak stood up swaying slightly, and began to walk off. Both twins jumped to their feet, and pulled the Datsun in between them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sideswipe purred.

"To get more highgrade."

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Sunstreaker growled in his audio.

"I'm not completely drunk, just buzzed enough to relax," Bluestreak responded. "One more cube wont hurt."

Sideswipe grinned mischievously. "Then I'll get one for you." He pulled Bluestreak around and pushed him gently back on to the couch. "You stay here." And he practically skipped across the room to the bar.

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics. "I better make sure the slagger doesn't do something stupid." With that the yellow warrior took off after his brother. The young gunner just curled back up on the couch, giggling to himself.

One mech had seen the entire exchange. "You did that on purpose."

Bluestreak looked up at him and smiled. "Maybe."

The red tape deck looked at him calculatingly. You're not as overcharged as everyone thinks you are, are you?" Blaster asked.

Bluestreak just smirked. "Why does everyone think I'm a light weight? I'm barely buzzed."

The communication specialist laughed. "Probably because you so rarely drink."

Movement of red and yellow caught Bluestreak's optic. "Please don't tell them. They like to think they're taking care of me."

"Ah," Blaster said appraisingly. "My lips are sealed."

The boombox moved away as the twins approached their lover, content to watch the interaction. There was no denying it. Bluestreak knew exactly how to handle the twins, and even the ever cunning Sideswipe didn't even realize it.


	16. Excited

**AN: For ryagelle over on LJ.**

**SN: OK so I'm not entirely happy with this one. It's blatant reference to my graduation last Sat. including the fact that we were broadcasting live over the net. However ryagelle liked it so I am leaving it as is.**

* * *

**Excited**

The knock was both timid and excited. "Come in," Prowl intoned not looking up from his data pads. The door opened and shut quickly and for a moment the room was silent, except for the slight sounds of the mech shifting his weight from foot to foot. Finally Prowl put down his pad and looked up. Bluestreak stood before him, hands tucked behind his back looking very excited and nervous. "Yes Bluestreak?"

"Well you know how my friend, the one I met online, is graduating this weekend? From college?"

"Indeed. However we can not spare you for the time it would take you to get to Massachusetts and back. I'm sorry."

"I know. I know." Bluestreak waved off the tactician, and continued. "But here's the thing. Its a tech school and they broadcast a live feed throughout the campus, but what she just found out is that the school is also broadcasting it live over the web."

"And?"

"Its a three hour time difference, so to see her graduation which starts at 11, I'd have to be free at eight. The problem is that you normally put me on the early shift on Saturdays, and that goes till 9... So is there any chance that I can get a different shift? Just this weekend?"

Prowl looked on indulgently. Mechs were always trying to get out of shifts, normally for their own selfish reasons. Bluestreak however had never asked to get out of shift. Had taken on extra shifts for others who wanted out of their own. And this wasn't for himself. This was to help a friend celebrate her accomplishments even on the other side of the country.

As Bluestreak continued to ramble, his hope fading away as Prowl said nothing, the stoic second in command raised his hand, cutting off the flow of words. "I believe it will be possible to find someone else to cover that shift. You may have it off. Is there anything else?"

Mutely Bluestreak shook his head, surprised into silence. Prowl gave a sharp nod, and returned to his work. Bluestreak was silent for a moment longer. "Thank you Prowl," he blurted out and fled the office. The black and white mech just chuckled as the door closed. He could already hear Bluestreak calling his friend to tell her the news, his excitement almost tangible. Shaking his head, Prowl allowed himself an indulgent smile, as he picked up the next data pad.


	17. Horny

**AN: For tiamat1972, on LJ, who requested Horny, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime. This is why I should not write at 4am when insomnia is acting up. Many thanks to okamimyrrhibis, my wounderful and amazing beta. **

**SN: Yes more SLASH, and it is a more explicit then anything I've written before. It is definitely rated M. Consider yourself warned. Although technically G1, I keep seeing Prime in his movie form...**

* * *

**Horny**

He hadn't meant to spy on them. He really hadn't. He'd just gone to the medbay for a checkup; something in his transformation sequence had been feeling off lately. Ratchet hadn't been there, but he never left the medbay for long. Resolving to wait for the medic, Bluestreak had sat upon one of the repair tables, mentally going over his schedule for the next couple of days. He hummed quietly to himself, a habit very few knew about.

Nearly a breem had passed, and Bluestreak was just starting to think he'd have better luck coming back later, when the doors to the medbay slammed open. This was not unusual, and Bluestreak did not even look up. Ratchet would attend to him when he was ready.

What was unusual was the low, rumbling moan of pleasure. Bluestreak's head shot up. There standing in front of the medbay's doors was the anticipated medic. Said medic was involved in an extremely heated kiss. However it was the bot that the medic was kissing that blew the Datsun's processor. _Optimus Prime. **Ratchet-the-Hatchet-and-Miracle-Medic was kissing Optimus Prime-the-Hero-and-Autobot-Leader.**_

He shifted, telling himself it was from the embarrassment of seeing two of his role models together, when they weren't aware of him. He cleared his intakes hoping they'd notice. He shifted again, as he noticed the medic's hand snake between their bodies, and the semi groaned. Slag it, he couldn't lie to himself. He was most definitely affected by the erotic site, despite the bots being vorns older than himself.

Impatiently, never breaking the kiss, the medic led the way to his office. Just before the door closed Ratchet broke the kiss to moan and over his head Bluestreak's optics met Prime's. With a wink, the door closed, cutting off the stare. The gunner leaped to his feet, hastily leaving the medbay in search of his own lovers.

* * *

The twins had been alone in the rec room when Bluestreak rushed in. One look at his flush face and the two were on their feet beside him. Before they could get a word out, Bluestreak yanked his golden lover into a desperate kiss. Hesitantly Sunstreaker's arms came up to hold the younger mech. He pulled back slightly. "I want you," he murmured. "Please." Before the sun-kissed twin could respond, the gunner twisted in his arms, and pulled the crimson twin into an equally hungry kiss. "Need you," he panted, as the kiss ended.

Sideswipe leaned down and kissed the gray mech, hard. "Not here," Sunstreaker growled in his audio. A shiver ran through the body he held in his arms.

"Our quarters?" The scarlet mech's voice was a sultry purr.

In response the golden Lamborghini hoisted their lover into his arms and strode out of the rec room. Thankfully they met no one in the halls. As they paused to let Sideswipe enter the code, Bluestreak began to impatiently plunder the mouth of his lover; Suntreaker did not let him remain dominant for long. Whimpering in pleasure, Bluestreak gave up any pretenses of control. He was vaguely aware of Sunstreaker entering the room, and laying him across their berth. He was aware of the golden Lamborghini's mouth as it began to move down his body, and he was very aware of when the red twin's mouth joined his brother's.

The air was silent except for the buzz of cooling fans, the panting of intakes, and gasps of pleasure. Bodies entwined, heat searing along panels. Hands glided across sensitive circuits. Mouths followed, tracing the same path. Bluestreak could only lie back allowing his twins to take control. His intakes hitched when Sunstreaker yanked his brother up for kiss hot enough to scorch. Uncaringly the Lamborghini's devoured each other, even as their hands continued to drive the Datsun to greater heights of pleasure. The two parted for a moment, and a slight whimper of disappointment escaped their lover. Surprised the twins looked at the mech beneath them. Then with a sly grin Sideswipe drew his brother back to him. If the other kiss was hot enough to scorch, this one easily melted. The sight inflamed Bluestreak. With an uncontrolled moan, he teetered on a knife's blade before plunging into raging pleasure. The energy of his fall dragged his lovers with him.

Bluestreak could not find the energy to track the time as they lay entwined, bodies slowly cooling. "Mmmm" one of his lovers hummed in satisfaction. Silence permeated for a while, before Sideswipe managed to push himself up enough for a chaste kiss. "So what brought this on?"

Bluestreak felt his body beginning to heat again, as he recalled the scene in the medbay. Instead of answering he pulled the red twin in for a deeper kiss. Maybe he'd tell them later.


	18. Obedient

**SN: People asked for a sequel to Horny. This is the 1st of 2 that are planned. This chapter is rated **_**M**_**, as it contains SLASH, and kink. You have been warned.**

**AN: Many thanks to ryagelle and tactilecontact (from LJ) for looking over the early version and giving me the confidence to continue.**

* * *

**Obedient**

Bluestreak was very careful not to fidget as Ratchet fixed the minor glitch in his transformation sequence. The gunner, had he been capable, would have been blushing. As it was he was unable to look the CMO in the eye. Primus, was it only yesterday he'd come in for this glitch and come out with an eyeful? Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet and Optimus. Hatchet and Prime. It seemed impossible to wrap his mind around.

"That's it. Don't let me catch you in here again." The medic paused. "And Prime wants to see you in his office as soon as you're finished here." The Datsun's head shot up, optics locking on the ambulance's. Suppressing a shudder, he watched a knowing smirk spread across Ratchet's face. "You're done here, so get going."

"Thank you Ratchet," Bluesteak stammered as he hopped to his feet and fled the medbay. He moved quickly through the corridors of the Ark, absently greeting those he met. Never had he been more thankfully that his lovers were out on patrol. He'd managed to avoid explaining his... sudden increase in libido to them yesterday, and the last thing he needed was them cornering him before he had a chance to speak with Prime.

Finally he stood before the his destination. Nervously he shifted on his feet; gathering his courage, Bluestreak rapped lightly on the door. It slid open soundlessly. Hesitantly the sharpshooter edged his way in to the office. As he cleared the doorway, the door slid shut with a click, and Bluestreak could not help the strangled squeak that escaped him.

Optimus Prime did not even look up from his data pad. Tentatively Bluestreak moved a little closer, hoping and dreading, to catch the larger mech's attention.

"That's far enough." His attention remained on the pad, as Bluestreak froze. Despite everything Bluestreak couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. Being this close kept drawing up images of the incident, and the commanding tone Prime used... Well someone would have to be stupid to not see how it was effecting the young mech.

A couple of klicks later, and Optimus Prime set the data pad down with a deliberate thunk. Thoughtfully he looked up, an appraising gaze racking over his subordinate. Bluestreak shifted uncomfortably again. As Prime folded his hands in front of him it was as if a dam had burst.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just waiting for Ratchet. I didn't mean to spy on you! You see had this glitch in my transformation sequence, and..." Prime held up a hand to halt the tide of words.

"Ratchet and I are quite aware that you were not spying on us. However it does bring up some concerns. If the Decepticons were to learn of the relationship that he and I share, it would be inconvenient, as well as make Ratchet a greater target then he is now."

"Of course sir1 I won't tell any one!" Prime silenced him, again, before he could release another flow of words. Before the Autobot leader could speak, he was interrupted a knock on the door. Without waiting to be acknowledged, Ratchet unceremoniously opened the door and stepped in. Bluestreak tensed.

Ratchet smirked, before joining Prime on the other side of the desk. Bluestreak was feeling distinctly uneasy. There was something else going on here. Something they weren't telling him. "Have a seat Bluestreak." Prime gestured to the chair to the side of his desk. Hesitating momentarily, Bluestreak obeyed. He looked up into the eyes of his mentors. Something was there lurking just below the surface, but as much as is made him nervous, Bluestreak could feel the flush of his plating heating up.

The elder bots shared a glance, before racking their optics over the younger mech. "Did you ask him?" Ratchet questioned suddenly.

Optimus let out a low chuckle, but before he could say anything the medic yanked him up into a heated kiss. The gunner leaped to his feet, optics wide, and began edging towards the door.

"Stop right there Bluestreak." Ratchet has broken the kiss, leaving Prime rapidly cycling air. The medbot circled around the desk and around the frozen bot. Desperately Bluestreak tried to suppress  
the desire that was licking through his circuits. A gentle caress between his doorwings drew a startled yelp, and he jumped back towards the desk.

"Now Ratchet. Perhaps we ought to explain things before we start molesting him."

"Hmmm. You're correct. Now Bluestreak we know you saw us in the medbay yesterday." The gunner shot a whimpering look at the Autobot leader.

"No Optimus didn't tell me. I'm a medic. My sensors told me you were there." He leaned in close to the younger's audios. "As they told me the effect the sight had on you." Bluestreak squirmed uncomfortably.

"Now Optimus and I were talking, and since you seemed to enjoy the brief glimpse you caught yesterday, we're going to allow you to enjoy the whole show." As he spoke the medic was circling the gunner, herding him towards one of the chairs. Moments later Bluestreak was seated ; the CMO standing over him. "However there are some rules. You may only watch. No speaking and touching." Ratchet hesitated then continued. "Us or yourself. Do you understand?"

The Datsun nodded dazedly at the question Bluestreak couldn't believe what was happening. He had never seen either of the elder bots act like this, and Prime seemed content to just let it happen. It put him just enough off balance that all he could do was obey.

Satisfied Ratchet returned to Prime's side. With great care he he drew the larger mech to his feet; leading him around, and arranging him so that he perched languidly on the edge of the desk.

"Are you watching Bluestreak?" Without waiting for an answer the medic drew the autobot leader into a powerful kiss. Optimus moaned into it, but otherwise didn't move. Unhurriedly Ratchet began to caress the sides of the semi's head, hands leisurely moving up to tease the antennas. Breaking the kiss, he cast a sly glance at their audience. Bluestreak gripped the arms of the chair, seemingly unable to look away from the site of the elder two together.

The CMO slowly moved his hands down the body before him, digits gently scraping against the glass of his chest, before moving to one side massaging the plating of his shoulders. As Optimus Prime groaned at the contact Ratchet deftly switched sides, repeating his actions on the other shoulder. Bluestreak's intakes were roaring, he noted, furiously trying to cool his rapidly overheating body. Keeping his pace he continued his trek down his lover's body.

Bluestreak couldn't help it. He moaned, wishing desperately for touch. Them, himself, it didn't matter. If the sight yesterday had merely aroused him, he didn't know what to call today's display. Bluestreak kept moving restlessly, his body betraying him, even as he fought to obey Ratchet's commands. His eyes never left the medic's hands as he expertly manipulated his lover. Ratchet knew exactly where to touch to both please his lover and enrapture those watching.

All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough Optimus tossed he head back and let out a guttural moan, as his overload crashed through him. The flair of the energy triggering Ratchets own overload. Bluestreak trembled. He was close, so close, but even the energy from the elder mechs was enough. With a whimper that danced the boarderline between pain and pleasure, he was on his feet and racing out of the office, intent on finding his lovers.

The two lovers lay on the desk, basking in the after glow. Silence was only interrupted by the gradual slowing of cooling fans. Eventually the silence had to be broken.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have done that. It was... crude."

Ratchet just leaned up an softly kissed the mech. "Mmm, but he enjoyed it. Besides it will keep all three busy for the next couple of days."

Prime conceded that the medic had a point, even as he relaxed further into his lover's arms. Bluestreak would most certainly keep the twins busy, if yesterday was anything to go by.

* * *

**AN2: Alright a couple of things:  
1) I like the idea that Optimus giving up control in consensual sexual situations, be cause it is the only time he can.  
2) I am in the process of moving and start a new job on Monday. This means that writing time will decrease until everything is straightened out. (Luckily I will be able to mooch internet from a friend until I get my own.)**


	19. Daring

**AN: This was requested by darkdaebereth on LJ. I apologize for my long absences, but moving and starting my new job left little time for anything else. **

**SN: I seem to have taking a liking to mischievous Blue...**

* * *

**Daring**

"Prowl where do babies come from?"

The Datsun's head snapped up. Bluestreak stood in the door to his office, an innocent look on his face plates.

* * *

The twins looked out the door to the rec room to see Ratchet directing several mechs who were caring the Autobot second in command. Bluestreak walked along side, babbling about how he hadn't _meant_ to cause Prowl's battle computer to shut down. Ratchet sighed, and finally ordered the hovering Datsun away, assuring him, "Of course you didn't mean to glitch the damn thing. No get out of my way."

The gunner stood forlornly in the hallway until the procession turned the corner. Then he shook himself and waltzed into the rec room. He gave a devil may care smile, at the only other bots in the room, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I told you I could glitch him and not get blamed."

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short, but the bunny lost interest in actually glitching Prowl, and just wanted Blue to show off a little.  
**

* * *


	20. Playing with Kids

**AN: **Nope I'm not dead, nor is this story. Just put temporarily on hold for RL and missing muses. Note to self muses can be bribed with pocky.

**SN: **I don't like children, and wanted to do something different with this prompt. This is the result. Written for cmdrtekk of on LJ. Enjoy.

* * *

**Playing with Kids **

Bluestreak looked up stunned into the optics of his patrol partner. Trailbreaker stood at the top of a short drop, laughing. The Datsun looked around him at the goats around him and then back up at the HiLux. "Trailbreaker what is so funny? I don't understand. Why are all these goats here? I thought..." He was interrpted by one of the smaller animals attempting to butt him with immature horns. The snipe quickly stopped him before he managed to connect. "No, no. Don't do that. You'll knock yourself silly. And that would be bad."

As he talked to the goat, Bluestreak returned his attention to Trailbreaker, who had at this point sat down on the ledge, grinning. At some point he had been joined by a young man, who was also smiling at the sight of the Datsun surrounded by and clamored on by a herd of goats.

"Trailbreaker as much fun as this is, I thought you said we were going to play with some children?"

The human began to laugh.

"Actually Bluestreak I said we were going to play with some kids."

"Isn't that what I said?" the Datsun questioned, looking perplexed.

The boy fell over over backwards, trying to breathe.

"Not quite. You said children."

"I... don't understand."

The human gasped for breath. "You're evil 'Breaker."

The HiLux shrugged. "Well you know what they say about assumptions. They make an ass out of you and me."

Bluestreak glared, as he stopped yet another attempt by the baby goat to charge him. "What is so funny?"

"I didn't mean humans when I said kids."

Bluestreak arched an optic ridge waiting for him to continue. However Trailbreaker seemed to be content to just smile serenely back at the sniper.

Finally their human companion couldn't take it any more. "Kid is the name for baby goat."

As the gunner stared at him in shock, the persistent kid managed to butt the much larger mech, knocking himself silly in the process.


	21. On Vacation

**AN: Here is the next chapter of MoW. Written for** **cmdrtekk**** on LJ. **

**Story notes:** **I swear I tried to get Hound to take Blue on vacation! Mirage put his foot down and dragged Hound off for a nice romantic trip. The aftermath of this decision is well this. .. **

* * *

**On Vacation**

He dew his legs closer to his body, arms wrapped tightly around them. The room was dark, save for the soft glow of wide optics. The Datsun hummed quietly, trying to defeat the silence; attempting not to think. Terror coursed his circuits, providing an effect similar to caffeine to the the tired bot.

He was alone; his roommate Hound off with Mirage. The two gone for some much needed 'quality time.' A vacation that had been thoughtfully arranged to celebrate the two's decision to cement their relationship as soon as the war ended.

Despite his best efforts he couldn't fight the total exhaustion that consumed him. The top of his helm gradually came to rest on top of his knees.

_The heat was unbearable, and he was helpless to do anything about it. Rubble lay across his lower legs and one of his door wings effectively pinning him as the fire raged. He struggled hopelessly, desperately trying to shift the tonnage of metal that held him helpless. It was no use. He was going to die here. Alone, surrounded by the dead forms of all he knew... It was growing bigger now. The heat more intense. No! He didn't want to die! With the very last of his strength he rocked back and forth..._

Only to awaken by being roughly shaken. Half awake the terrified gunner leaped at his companion, latching on desperately; pursued by the remains of the memory. Hesitantly arms wrapped around him, holding him to the chaise which he clung to.

He whimpered once. So softly the mech who held him almost thought he had imagined it. He gently cradled the younger mech, headless of the effect this would have on his paint job. Resolved he gripped him tighter, letting him work through the remnants of the terror that had gripped the sniper.

If he hadn't had all his attention focused on the mech in his arms he would have missed it. The words were barely more then a breath. "Hold me. Please hold me. Sunstreaker. Please I beg you. Hold me." The mantra never gained in volume; building intensity with every repetition.

The optics narrowed as Sunstreaker looked down upon the desperate mech. In one graceful move he lifted Bluestreak into his arms, and stood. With a glare at the currently unoccupied side of the room, the warrior left, cargo cradled in his arms.

It was late, so the corridors of the Ark were mostly deserted. Those that were occupied were quickly vacated; a glare from the golden twin swiftly convincing them that removing themselves was in their best interest. The entire time his cargo continued to whimper softly, begging the golden warrior to not let him go.

The room he shared with his twin was empty when Sunstreaker strode in. Almost carelessly he lowered himself heavily to the berth, still cradling the gray mech to him. The mech's shaking had stopped almost completely by the time they were seated. His voice slowed to silence as well. The moments ticked by, and Bluestreak began to loosen his death grip on the golden twin's chassis.

The golden warrior looked down at the calming bot, cradled in his arms. Deliberately he went to lower the gunner to the berth; however the renewed grip and near silent whimpers stopped him. This pattern stretched over the breems; the slightest move by Sunstreaker prompting sounds of great distress from the mech curled in his lap.

"Sleep." The human word silenced the distraught Datsun. Taking advantage of the pause, Sunstreaker stood. With great deliberation he lay the gray mech on the berth, before stalking towards the door. As a pained mewl escaped the gunner, the larger mech paused. "Sleep." The door slid shut silently behind him.

* * *

The cry of agony ripped through the wall. The anguish and spark break tearing at his spark. Sunstreaker steeled himself. He had to find Sideswipe. Ignoring the pain provoked by the cries, he set off in search of his twin.

* * *

**ANII: There is a sequel planned before you go after my head! It just depends on when Jazz and Prowl decided to stop immitating rabbits, and Jazz can get back to translate! So keep watching! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the stories in general.  
**


	22. Caring

**AN: No I'm not dead. The muses just decided to take a vacation around the time things in RL started getting busy. Hopefully the next chapter wont take quite as long to get out.  
**

**SN: This is the sequel to On Vacation, and was requested by one of my RL friends.

* * *

  
**

**Caring**

The door was locked and the room was dark. He sat in the silence, knees drawn up to his chest. Optics stared vacantly as he drowned himself in the horrors of the past. Outside the world flurried by. Shouts echoing down the corridor, and pounding on the door attempting to break through. Distantly he was aware of Ratchet's cursing, his medical override failing to open the door. Jazz had installed an extra lock on the door for him. One that only the saboteur could hope of getting by.

"You know you've got everyone very worried out there." He hadn't even heard him come in. "They say you haven't been out of here in days."

Bluestreak refused to acknowledge the black and white. Jazz sat down heavily next to the gunner, looping an arm lightly over his shoulders. The moments ticked by in silence.

"He left me." A shudder passed through his frame. "I begged him not to, but left me. Alone."

Jazz didn't say anything, just pulled the younger mech to lean against his side. There would be plenty of time to show Blue that Sunstreaker hadn't been out to hurt him later. That the yellow mech was in love with him, pacing the hallway outside as the sat there, going out of his mind with worry, but right now the mech just needed to be held.


End file.
